


Green Hearts

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Explicit Sex, LTR, Latin, Lighthearted, Long Term Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, Shipboard romance, Spiced Peaches, Talk Latin to me, Valentines, Valentines Card, married, shipboard fic, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: The captain seems to think he's an authority on married life and romance.  Dr. McCoy begs to differ with him.A Spock/McCoy Valentines fic, originally written for Valentines Day, appearing in Spiced Peaches.





	Green Hearts

**GREEN HEARTS**

 

 

Kirk picked up his PADD. He glanced at it, cursing under his breath.

“S'matter, Jim?” McCoy asked.

“Oh nothing.  It's just that it's that time of year again. Valentines Day. A day for lovers. A day for suckers.” Jim slammed the PADD down next to his food tray on the table.

McCoy took a sip of his coffee as Kirk glumly bit into his chicken sandwich. “Is that right?” he drawled out.  “Huh.  Hadn't noticed the date.”

“Valentines day is really only important to those fools who are hooked up. Infatuated with each other, or people trying to hook up, get into each other's pants. Flowers and teddy bears and silly gifts and chocolate and Valentine hearts, empty promises, romance. Pet names.”

“Pet names, Jim?”

“Yeah, like 'baby' or 'bae' or ‘sweetheart’.” Jim made a face at that. “Yuck.”

“Oh, right. Who would do a horrible thing like that?”

“Disgusting. Who needs it.”

“Hmph.” Bones shrugged. “S'pose so.”

“I feel worse for your plight, than I do for myself, to be honest. Seeing all this stuff going on aboard ship,” Jim said.

“Why's that, Jim?”

“You being married to Spock. Vulcans are always so logical, rational.  They aren't very romantic, are they.  They wouldn't know a Valentine if it bit them on the ass.”

Bones took another sip of his coffee. “Oh, I dunno.”

“You two have been married for—”

“Six years,” Bones finished for him.

Jim grimaced again. “Yikes. There goes the sex life, huh? I mean how good can married sex be? Sleeping with the same person day in day out. Same old boring way. No variety. No fun at all. Right?”

  
_Spock slammed McCoy against the wall, pushed his hardness against his ass cheeks and hissed into his ear: “You, Beloved, are three point two seven minutes late coming home.  I have been waiting. My patience is wearing thin. I have prepared a candlelight supper for you, with your favorite dishes. However, we shall have desert first. Punishment, to be precise. You, my beloved, are going to receive a severe fucking...being as you are so naughty."_

_“Fuck yes. Punish me. I'm such a bad little boy for keeping you waiting on me.” McCoy’s dick immediately weepingly, painfully became erect.  His cock buzzed, he was so turned on. Loved it when Spock manhandled him. Loved it when Spock pounced on him as soon as he walked through the door.  “Show me how bad I am, Baby. Show me what a naughty boy I am. Please.”_

_Spock hooked his hands into the waistband of McCoy's military issue trousers, yanked, ripped them down with his brute strength. He tore McCoy's underwear into shreds, exposing his bare cheeks._

_“Ohhhh,” McCoy moaned out. “Ruined more uniforms. We're in trouble now.”_

_“We will apologize to Quartermaster later. It is your fault for being so naughty. In fact, you deserve a spanking.” Spock slapped McCoy's ass, making a loud smack. It stung, McCoy cried out with the pain as he licked his lips. Wanting more._

_"Oh yes," McCoy panted out._

_Spock grabbed lube, pulled out his cock, slicked it up. He shoved into McCoy's ass to the hilt._

_“Oh, baby, fuck me. Harder. Show me what a naughty boy I am, Baby, show me.”_

_Spock fucked him into the bulkhead. Making thud noises as they hit. Hands clamped around his waist. Taking him as hard as McCoy liked—_

 

“Yeah, Jim,” McCoy said, taking another calm sip of his coffee. “I'm sure you know what you're talking about.”

“And look at this.” Jim held up an object.  It was a green Valentine heart, with white delicate lace glued around the edges. 

“What's that, Jim?”

“A member of the crew, being ridiculous. Who makes a green Valentine heart?  Never heard of that.  They're supposed to be red.”

“Are they?  Huh.”  McCoy shrugged.  “Where'd you find that, Jim?” 

“Stuck onto the bulkhead, near Sickbay.  Must be a member of your medical staff.”  Jim pointed it threateningly at McCoy.  “Here.  You deal with it.”  He tossed it over.

McCoy picked it up, looked at it, opened the card.  “Well, maybe we can deduce who wrote it.  Has an inscription right here.” 

“It's written in Latin,” Jim said.  “I can't read Latin.  You can though, can't you.”

McCoy nodded.  “Well, Jim, being a doctor does have its benefits.  I'll translate it.” He cleared his throat: “ _Dilectus, descendit mini in occursum tristega facies in ea.”_

“What does that mean?”

“Oh, nothin’,” McCoy said.  “Just your average ‘Roses are Red, Violets are blue, Here's a Valentine heart and yada yada yada’.”

“Hmph. Not very original.  Does it say a name?”

“Nope.”

“Hmph,” Jim said again.  

“Probably one of my nurses who's the culprit,” McCoy said.  “I'll talk to them.”

“Alright, Bones. See that you do. A stern talking to. We cannot have this kind of silly activity going on aboard ship. I mean what would Spock think?”

“Oh, uh…Spock, yeah…he’d uh…”

“He’d be horrified if he knew this kind of silly stuff was going on aboard ship.”

McCoy shrugged. ”Yeah. Horrified. Hey, uh, Jim, I just remembered, I have a physical scheduled in five minutes. Better get going.  That reminds me, I think yours is coming up very soon—”

Jim stood up. “Gotta get to the bridge. Busy day. See you later, Bones.”  He threw his tray into the recycler and exited the officers' mess.  

McCoy smiled in Jim's wake.  He looked down at the Valentine again, read the inscription (What it really said):  'Beloved, meet me down below, in the lower decks.'  

“I will be right there, Baby,” McCoy whispered under his breath.  He licked his lips.  

_______  
the end

 


End file.
